


i. new moon

by goldavn



Series: phases of the moon [1]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Beginnings, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, OHWeekDay1, Onghwang, OnghwangWeek, Tattoos, strangers to lovers - over time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldavn/pseuds/goldavn
Summary: ong has a tattoo of the moon stages and each moon holds a special story him and minhyun share together.





	i. new moon

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is day one for [onghwang week](https://twitter.com/onghwangweek) hosted by the lovely mods of [siriusrises](https://twitter.com/siriusrises95) for our 95 lines birthdays! day one's theme is 'big bang' which is for all things happening for the first time - broduce days, first meetings/beginnings etc. check out the hashtag on twitter and check out the amazing week as a whole for our angels! ♡
> 
> side note: this fic is a part of a nine part series that i am doing so this is standalone for the fic week, but being updated over the following months.

_As if you were on fire from within,_

_The moon lives in the lining of your skin._

    - Neruda

 

★彡

 

Tattoo parlors aren’t exactly Hwang Minhyun’s regular haunts, but it couldn’t be helped on this day – he’d do anything for Ong Seongwoo. Over the last nine years, Seongwoo had offered him every part of him there could be to offer – and it’s something Minhyun cherishes with all of his life. For nine years Seongwoo has been the one to dress his wounds, spark his creativity, and give him a second chance at a colorful life.

Upon his entry into the parlor, he had noticed that it smelt a lot more sterile than he had assumed it would, and the walls were cluttered with beautiful images of past designs done of clients. The parlor itself felt more like a cabin in the woods, with its earthy architecture, and wooden floorboards.

He spies his partner in a chair at the back of the parlor, having looked like a lost puppy amongst the other clients around him.

“Minhyunie!” Seongwoo calls him, soft and courteously, his voice a cut above all the rest. Minhyun’s mood naturally lightens after hearing his voice, and he makes his way to where he is seated, footfalls heavy on the floor. Minhyun bends over to place a kiss on Seongwoo’s lips before quickly trying to sneak a peek at Seongwoo’s next masterpiece.

“Hey! No peeking!” Seongwoo’s hands pry his chin upwards, away from his line of sight of the bare skin his partner had exposed. “I want this to be a surprise,” Seongwoo gives his hand a squeeze before his tattooist makes his way over to them.

“Can you at least give me a hint?” Minhyun whines and Seongwoo pokes at his cheek.

“Let’s just say that it’s for you, for us.”

Seongwoo gives him that normal warm smile and his moles on his cheeks rise as the apples of them do too. He holds onto Minhyun’s hand as the artist starts gliding the tattoo gun over his skin, giving him a little squeeze every time it goes over a tender part.

“You’re a bit special aren’t you,” Minhyun whispers, squeezing his hand.

“For you baby, always for you.”

 ★彡

Minhyun has always been infatuated with the solar system – in particular, it’s glorious moon and all the things it provides mankind with, day in and day out. It’s how they met. One starry night in Winter, Minhyun had driven his caravan out to the lookout point on the outskirts of Seoul. He’d been going there since he was a little kid with his older sister who had passed away when he was only twelve years old. Minhyun can remember lying on a picnic blanket with her, staring up at the constellated sky and making artwork with their fingers and the air above.

 

_“Noona, do you reckon I can go there someday?” Minhyun had pointed towards the moon in all its pearl-grey glory._

_“You can do anything if you put your mind to it, Minhyunie.”_

Except on this occasion, Minhyun hadn’t been able to do anything he’d put his mind into and it’s why he was almost dropping out of college. The stars, the moon, words on a typewriter – they’d all been things Minhyun clung to out of love and security. But going to college and having to churn out short story after short story – his mind could only draw blanks now. Any hint of creativity had escaped his body and left him feeling like an empty carcass, a walking tossed aside canvas.

“I miss you, noona.” He looks up at the stars and sits in the quiet that the lookout serves, the quietness they only source of comfort the place could give him. That is until he hears tree branches snapping, an indication of someone stumbling through the area. A young man, around Minhyun’s age, bounds out of shrubbery and pauses, heaving to take a breath.

“Hey, are you okay?” Minhyun calls out, hesitant to actually approach him – _what if he’s a serial killer looking for his next tasty meal?_

“Yeah! Huh, I didn’t think that would be so tiring,” the young man heaves out, letting a light chuckle slip through lips. Minhyun looks at him dubiously, nodding his head slowly. The area isn’t exactly busy right now, so there is only one thing Minhyun’s mind can drift to.

“Not that, oh my god! I’m training, isn’t obvious?” he says to Minhyun.

“Um, do you want me to be honest?” Minhyun asks. The young man nods his head, “You don’t exactly make the right noises for someone with your athleticism.”

The young man huffs. “What? Just because I’m thin you think I’m fit?”

Minhyun shrugs his shoulders. “Alright then smart guy, I can only assume that you’re here because you got your heart broken?”

Minhyun sneers, and turns away from the young man, only for him to run over to his truck and stand in front of him. Minhyun doesn’t know if he can see the pain in his eyes, but the young man softens and soon sits next to him on the picnic blanket.

“I’m sorry, do you want to talk about it?” the young man asks, making himself comfortable on the plush ground.

“I mean, I have nothing else to do other than train right now, so this can be my rest time.”

Minhyun lets him get more comfortable, and he lays himself down on the blanket, the young man following suit.

“You know I’ve never seen them this bright before,” the young man says.

“They are always this bright to me,” Minhyun murmurs. The young man turns to him, and he can see his eyes glistening.

“I’m Seongwoo.”

“Minhyun.”

 ★彡

Seongwoo tells Minhyun that he’s training to apply to the Police Force. Minhyun doesn’t hear something like this every day – he is from a college specializing in the arts after all, not law enforcement.

“Why? Isn’t it such a taxing career?” Minhyun wonders out loud.

“I guess,” Seongwoo replies, “But the good days will definitely outweigh the training days.”

They stay on the blanket, just talking and staring up at the stars, Seongwoo even trying to make out the constellations. He suddenly points to one and debates what it is 

“That’s a lion! Look, you see the tail? He says. Minhyun has to stifle a laugh before he politely corrects the poor guy.

“That’s actually a phoenix.”

“Oh.”

“I think they’re quite beautiful. They obtain a new life every time they perish, and each time they’re reborn by the very ashes of the one that died beforehand.” Minhyun notices that Seongwoo is no longer talking, but just staring – admiring him.

“You said you were an artist?” he asks Minhyun. 

He nods.

“Your words are just as beautiful as I assume the written ones that you craft,” Seongwoo whispers, turning back to look at that constellation back up in the sky.

“Creativity is a blessing and a curse, Seongwoo. Sometimes it feels like I’m never going to leave the ashes.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> here are some links to my [writing twt,](https://twitter.com/goldavnao3) [stan twt,](https://twitter.com/jisungverse) and my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jisungversecc) for any of you who are interested.
> 
> kudos/comments are greatly appreciated and help me know what to focus on more or to do differently next time ♡


End file.
